


Sandcastles

by LightLeadingMe



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble Collection, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: a collection of drabbles that have been in my notes for months
Relationships: Danny Castellano/Mindy Lahiri
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G - 187 words - Post-Finale Fluff

"God, I forgot what it was like to share a bed with you."  
  
"Shut up. You love it."  
  
"I love not waking up with your hair in my mouth, Min."  
  
Mindy burrowed herself even more into him. She had both legs on either side of his waist, her chest pressed tightly to his and her nose brushing the back of his ear where her head was resting on his shoulder. It had been almost three years since she got to hold him like this and she was not letting go any time soon.  
  
"I forgot how grouchy you are in the morning," she finally said. "For someone who insists on waking up at the crack of dawn to exercise, you sure are cranky."  
  
Danny sighed, his hands easily finding her ass so he could cup it. "Exercise wakes me up and gets me ready for the day. I'm not like you, waking up like an excited puppy."  
  
"Our first morning together and we're arguing. This feels like old times."  
  
He let out a sound of laughter and she smiled into his neck, pressing a small kiss there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What really should have happened in 4x12 "Parent Trap" because Danny is "like a thirsty camel in a desert oasis" and he was acting very out of character when he said "I'm too tired"...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rated Explicit - 308 words - Smut

_"You can like, go down on me..."_  
  
Danny raised his eyebrow and then promptly tugged the covers off Mindy's body. He kissed her quickly and then trailed kisses down her body while she sighed, her head falling back on the pillow and her body relaxing. Danny pushed her thighs apart and Mindy bent her knees to give him more access. He could see his cum dripping slowly out of her, seconds away from touching the sheets so he dove down and licked a stripe up her smooth skin.  
  
Mindy moaned above him, her lips parted and soft pants escaping. Danny swirled his tongue once around her clit and then down her slick lips to her opening. He darted his tongue in and out a few times, feeling her clench around the muscle. Mindy started rolling her hips and she gripped his hair in her fist, keeping his head between her legs. She need not worry, though. This was Danny's favorite thing in bed, and nothing would stop him once he started.  
  
He slid his soaked lips back up to her clit and suckled the nub hard, hearing Mindy cry out. He flicked his tongue quickly, bringing a finger up and pushing it in. He curled it and pumped in time with his tongue. Mindy pulled his hair harder which only made Danny move faster and soon enough, she was coming hard. His earlier attempts to keep the sheets clean were futile as Mindy's release dripped down his face and hand, all over the mattress.  
  
Her thighs closed in on his head and Danny finally removed his tongue, lifting his head to breathe. He sat back and brought his hand between her legs again to rub her cum all around her bare pussy. Mindy hummed and smiled lazily at him; her legs still unabashedly parted in a brazen pose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takes place sometime in season 6, after they're both divorced, but before the finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rated T - 693 words - Fluff & Hurt/Comfort

"Mindy?"  
  
"In here!"  
  
Danny closed the door behind him, letting go of Leo's hand as the 3 year old took off for the couch to watch TV. Danny walked through the apartment and stepped into the open bathroom door to see Mindy standing in front of the mirror with one arm above her head, her torso bare.  
  
"Mindy! What are you doing?" He slapped his hand over his eyes. "Leo's here, you can't just keep the door open when you're half naked!"  
  
Mindy rolled her eyes and continued her self breast exam. "Calm down, Danny. For one, Leo used my tits for sustenance the first year of his life, he can get over accidentally seeing them. And two, will you lighten up? Its nothing you've never seen before."  
  
Danny peeked through his fingers and eventually dropped his hand, knowing she was right. "Why are you doing that and not having Jeremy or Anna do it?"  
  
Mindy switched arms, looking at him in their reflection. "I didn't want the hassle. I can do this myself every once in a while. I know what I'm looking for."  
  
Danny watched her fingers travel over her dark skin and frowned when he noticed her lingering over a spot more than once. "Min, let me."  
  
Mindy dropped her arms and shook her head, her eyes looking down at the sink. "No. Its fine."  
  
"Why do you keep checking that spot on the left then?"  
  
When she didn't answer and wouldn't look at him, Danny grabbed her hips and turned her around to face him. Mindy kept her eyes down, but was pliable in his hands as he lifted her arm over her head again and began to press on her breast. He paused over the area she kept going back to and frowned. He switched her arms and checked the other breast before going back to the same area on the first.  
  
"Its okay," he told her after a full five minutes of silence. "You're just a little fibrocystic. Just to be sure I want you to make an appointment with Anna as soon as possible."  
  
Mindy nodded and Danny dropped her arms back to her sides. Slowly she lifted her head and caught his eye. Danny saw the glint of tears in her eyes and quickly enveloped her in a hug, one arm around her warm waist and the other cradling the back of her head to his neck as her arms clung to his shoulders.  
  
"You're okay, Min. Everything is gonna be okay," he whispered to her, pressing a kiss to her head.  
  
Mindy trembled in his arms and Danny ran a soothing hand up and down her back, feeling goosebumps rise on her skin. After a few moments, she pulled away, the sheen of tears gone from her eyes and her body relaxed.  
  
"I should get dressed."  
  
Danny made sure to keep his gaze on her face even though he wanted nothing more than to steal another glance at her chest. "Yeah, I'll head out. Leave you and Leo to it..."  
  
Before he could step away fully, Mindy laid a hand on his chest over his heart. She leaned in and kissed his cheek and Danny swallowed loudly when he felt the stiff peaks of her nipples brush against the material of his button-down shirt. Mindy drew back, a small smile on her lips.  
  
"Thank you, Danny."  
  
Not trusting his voice, Danny nodded once and quickly side-stepped her to walk out of the bathroom. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a long breath. Gathering himself, he walked over to Leo and leaned down to kiss his head. He was about to tell him goodbye when Mindy emerged from the bathroom, a tshirt now covering her chest and her hair pulled back into a ponytail.  
  
"Danny, I was just about to make some dinner. Why don't you stick around? It's your mother's recipe and I could use an extra hand."  
  
Danny looked at her for a moment, seeing the easy smile on her face and immediately felt his shoulders relax. "Sure, Min. Just tell me what you want me to do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternate ending to season 1 finale where Danny kisses her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rated T - slight AU/Fluff - 360 words

"Wait, what are we doing?"  
  
It was a stupid question to ask, especially considering the way she was sprawled over him on the couch, her leg draped over his lap and his hands squeezing her ass. He knew exactly what they were doing.  
  
Yet, the words spoken aloud seemed to snap her out of whatever spell he put her under and she removed her mouth from his neck, leaning away to look at him. Her glasses were somewhere on the floor, tossed away as his hands came up to cup her face and her new very short hair was sticking out in three different directions. Danny's hair was just as messed and his lips were swollen from the impromptu make out session on the doctor's lounge couch.  
  
"Did you not want- I thought that you, and I, and we-" Sentences were hard. Especially when Danny Castellano was staring at her like he wanted to devour her.  
  
"No, no, I do. God, I really do," he assured her; his hands still on her ass were a dead giveaway. "But you cut your hair?"  
  
Mindy bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah, and Casey didn't take me back."  
  
With a frown, Danny slid his hands up and down in a comforting manner. "Why not?"  
  
"Because as I stood there in the middle of the street, screaming up at him, I realized that all I was doing was changing myself for a guy rather than bettering myself for me. He didn't take my confession very well, so here I am."  
  
"And you're happy with that?"  
  
She smiled, her bottom lip slightly caught between her teeth. "I am." As if the talk of significant others sparked a match in her mind, Mindy's eyes widened. "Danny, what about Christina?"  
  
A slow grin spread over his lips and he brought his hands back up to cradle her jaw. "I already told you I explained to her I wanted to slow things down. She agreed by stopping them all together, which is why I'm here and she's packing to move out."  
  
With that, he kissed her again and Mindy sighed happily against his mouth, kissing him back eagerly. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the quote in 5x01 "Decision 2016" - "I think about you in the shower sometimes..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rated M - Angst - 435 words

Mindy let the hot water fall over her body, warming her up and washing away the days burdens of working a 16-hour shift. She was glad Danny had Leo for the weekend so she could get some proper rest, but also sad she would not see her son for three days. The days Danny had Leo were always hard on her, especially now that she was single and hadn't had a boyfriend in months.  
  
Speaking of not having a boyfriend, Mindy rubbed her thighs together, trying to quell the ache between her legs. Her vibrator and fingers could only do so much during her loneliness. She craved the touch of a man, the feel of a hard cock sliding in and out of her. She bit her lip and leaned back against the cool tiled wall of the shower, letting the spray of the water hit her lower stomach. Slowly one hand grasped her breast, pinching her nipple and the other slid down between her legs, finding her throbbing clit. She spread her legs and slipped two fingers inside herself, crooking them up and letting out a sigh.  
  
An image suddenly flashed through her mind of Danny pumping in and out of her hard and fast as the water beat down on their bodies. She clenched around her own fingers and moaned, letting the image consume her. If she concentrated enough, she could feel his hard body sliding along hers, feel his strong hands gripping her hips and squeezing her ass, see his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he grunted and moaned. She sped up her fingers and used her other hand to stroke quick circles around her clit.  
  
In her mind, Danny was lifting her leg, so it was around his waist, opening her up even more, and then his mouth was on her breast, his teeth marking her skin. She whimpered, the beginning waves of her orgasm starting between her legs and slowly spreading throughout her body. With one last wandering thought, Mindy heard his voice in her ear, telling her how beautiful she was, how much he wanted her, how much he loved her, and then she was coming hard, her knees buckling and her thighs shaking. She slowly slid down the tiled wall until she was on the floor of the shower, her legs pressed into her chest.  
  
Her arms wrapped around her knees and her panting breaths from her orgasm turned into gut wrenching sobs. Tears fell from her eyes and she shivered from how cold she felt even with the warmth of the water pouring over her. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morning after series finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T (light M?) - 517 words - Fluff

"Daddy!"  
  
Mindy's ears perked at the sound of her son's excited squeal and she smiled, slowly rising from her slumber. She listened for a few moments as Danny and Leo chatted in the kitchen until the smell of fresh coffee was too strong for her to ignore. She slid out of bed, grabbing her sleep shorts from the floor as well as her robe and donned them quickly before making her way out of the bedroom to the kitchen. She watched Danny cook pancakes, wearing only his boxers while holding Leo on his hip, both of them talking about Dora the Explorer in great depth.  
  
She stepped up behind them, her arm sliding around Danny's waist as she reached up to kiss Leo's forehead. "Morning, baby."  
  
"Mommy!" Leo grinned. "Daddy's here and he's making pancakes and he says we have to eat breakfast and then we have to get dressed cause Grandma is at the hospital and we need to bring her flowers."  
  
Mindy's grin turned into a full beaming smile. Her son was a lot like her in many ways, even if he tended to copy his father's eating habits. "Well, that sounds like good plan, doesn't it, monkey?" She pinched Leo's cheek and he giggled, hugging Danny's neck tighter to squirm away. She walked around to Danny's side and he twisted himself towards her, leaning down to capture her lips tenderly. Mindy hummed against his mouth and wanted desperately to deepen the kiss, but remembered Leo was watching them curiously.  
  
Their lips parted with an audible smack and Mindy turned away to busy herself with plates and utensils for their breakfast. Danny started up his and Leo's Dora debate again and Mindy joined into the conversation while they ate. After sending Leo upstairs to get dressed, Danny mentioned he needed to head home to shower and change before they went to the hospital.  
  
"Baby, no," Mindy whined wrapping herself around him again. "You can shower here, and we can just wash your clothes from yesterday. Please? I'm not ready to be away from you yet." She sounded so needy and childlike, but she didn't care. Now that she had him back in her arms, she didn't ever want to let him go.  
  
He smiled down at her, his hands resting on her lower back. "I'm not ready, either."  
  
They kissed languidly, relishing in the feeling of forever until their desire reached a point of no return. He pushed her back into the bedroom, his fingers deftly untying the silk robe. He pushed the material open pulled back from their kiss to look at her nude torso, a growl emitting from the back of his throat. Just as his lips descended on her pebbled brown nipple, Leo's stomping footsteps could be heard outside the bedroom door.  
  
"Mommy! I can't find my green dinosaur shirt! I can't wear the red one - red washes me out!"  
  
The parents let out chuckles and Danny dragged his lips back up to Mindy's in one last kiss before they parted.  
  
"Later?" Mindy asked, biting her bottom lip.  
  
"Later," Danny promised.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> season 4 pre-break up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G - 371 words - Angst

"I grew up without a father, Mindy. I don't want Leo growing up without both of his parents!"  
  
"He won't, Danny! Just because we will be working doesn't mean we will love him or be there for him any less!"  
  
"I don't want him to be alone! I won't leave him!"  
  
"You already did!"  
  
There was a stunning silence and Danny's throat tightened, his stomach dropping. Mindy glared at him, standing her ground.  
  
"You left him, and you left me to help your estranged father for months. The first few months of your son's life! Do you wonder why it takes so long for you to calm him down or put him to sleep? He doesn't know you, Danny. Not like he should."  
  
The words were hurtful, and she knew they stung, but she was tired of him walking all over her. He needed to understand how much he hurt her and their son while he was gone.  
  
Her words sunk in slowly and Danny hung his head, his vision blurred by tears. He swallowed the lump in his throat, wringing his hands together and turned his gaze to Leo's empty crib. His mother had taken him for some ice cream with Dot an hour ago and they would be returning any moment. "After years of resenting him for what he did, I did the same thing..."  
  
Mindy sighed, stepping towards him. "Danny, you're not your father. I understand you going to him when he and Little Danni needed you, but I don't understand you staying. You could have hired a nurse once he was out of the dark, but you stayed. You stayed there when I needed you here."  
  
Danny looked up at her, a few tears spilling down his cheeks. "You didn't say anything."  
  
"I shouldn't have to," she told him shakily. 

It was an agonizingly long minute before Danny spoke again. “You and Leo are my whole life, Min.”

Mindy felt her throat close with emotion, but she kept her tears back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her, feeling his tense shoulders relax slightly. “I love you, Danny. So much.”

What she didn’t say was that she hoped that love was enough.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post-finale smutty times based off the quote "Oh you don't bite? Why don't you tell that to my nipples!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Explicit - 551 words - Smut

"Mmm, yeah, baby. Just like that. Nnnggh, shit. Min, that feels so good..."  
  
Mindy braced her hands on the back of the headboard, her hips rolling on top of Danny's as she panted heavily and moaned. His mouth was alternating between biting and sucking her nipples and groaning his approval of her movements, his fingers digging bruises into her hips. She ran a hand through her long hair that began to fall in her face, holding it back as she grinded harder, her thighs shaking as her release grew nearer.  
  
"Danny, fuck," she gasped, watching their bodies move together. "I'm gonna cum, baby. OH, FUCK!"  
  
Danny pushed her thighs further apart and began to piston his hips up, hitting her deeper as she impaled herself down on him. He watched her face as she came around him, her mouth open and her eyebrows twisted up, a beautiful smile gracing her lips with the sultriest moan he had ever heard falling between. He wanted her to keep moving, but she suddenly arched her body, the hand holding her hair back moving to her mouth to muffle the shriek, the other hand moving between her legs and her hips lifting off his sharply. Danny felt more than saw her release spill out onto him and he gripped her hips tighter in a form of self-control to keep himself from coming immediately. Mindy was shaking over him seeming to have no control over her body for a few moments. He watched her slowly come back to herself, his hands caressing over her ass and up her back until she collapsed against his chest, her breathing ragged and hot on his skin.  
  
"Fuck," she whimpered, sliding her soaked hand up his body. "What the hell was that?"  
  
Danny rolled on top of her, pinning her arms over her head and kissed her deeply. "That was the hottest thing ever."  
  
She chuckled into the kiss and then cried out when he entered her again. She looked down, watching his hips slam into her and she felt another orgasm building. Danny held both of her wrists in one hand and angled one leg over his shoulder, hitting that spot in her over and over. Mindy screamed, arching her chest towards his mouth and Danny took advantage, biting down on her nipple hard as he came.  
  
He continue to thrust languidly, but Mindy pushed him away from her until he slid off her and she closed her legs as she trembled with aftershocks of pleasure. Danny placed a hand between her legs and lazily stroked her dripping silky folds, spreading their cum all over and pinching her swollen clit.  
  
"Don't, Danny!" Mindy swat his hands away and scoot over to the other side of the bed to escape him as he laughed.  
  
Danny lay on his back and stretched, suddenly exhausted.

"See, you always bite my nipples," Mindy grumbled once her breathing settled.  
  
"Like you didn't love it."  
  
"I won't be able to walk for days."  
  
"Good cause I don't plan on you leaving this bed for a while."  
  
"Fuck, Danny, I have bruises and bite marks all over."  
  
"Yeah, well, I missed you."  
  
She rolled back over to him, propping her head up on her elbow and looked down at his satisfied grin. "I missed you, too."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I write an unhealthy amount of smut...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Explicit - 404 words - Smut

The look on her face as he entered her so slowly was something Danny wanted to imprint in his mind forever. The way she gazed up at him, her lips parted and her eyelids fluttering as a sigh escaped, her pussy already clenching around him. He was standing at the edge of the bed, his hands caressing up and down the inside of her thighs. Danny put his hands on her knees, pushing them back until her feet were no longer on the bed and Mindy wordlessly placed her hands on the back of her thighs, keeping her legs up and parted for him.  
  
He pulled out agonizingly slow and then pushed in fast until he was buried into the hilt. Mindy threw her head back, a grunting moan sounding like music to Danny's ears. He repeated the action, setting a steady rhythm and Mindy opened her eyes to smile at him. He smacked a hand down on her ass and she cried out, clenching around him so hard he slipped out, the tip of his cock rubbing over her throbbing clit.  
  
"Oh! Fuck, Danny. Put it back in, please. I'm so close."  
  
Danny pushed back into her roughly, changing the rhythm to a fast, hard pace. The tops of his thighs smacked against her ass loudly, mixing with the sound of Mindy's pleas and groans. He watched as her eyes opened just long enough for her to see him push in and out of her before they rolled back, her back arching and her mouth falling open with a silent scream. Danny cursed, feeling her squeezing down on him over and over, coaxing his own release. He began to come inside her and then he pulled out, letting the rest of his release shoot out onto her slick, swollen lips and her belly. He rubbed his sensitive head in circles on her clit and Mindy bucked up, her legs trembling as he tried to make her come again.  
  
He placed his thumb directly on her clit and flicked it quickly over the nub. Mindy sobbed, her nails digging into the backs of her thighs as she came again, and Danny pushed back inside her to feel her come around him. He grinned down at her, waiting for her to open her eyes.  
  
Mindy bit her bottom lip, slowly lowering her feet back to the mattress and finally looked up at him in adoration. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> season 5ish? Maybe during Nurse's Strike? Idk. Slight AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M - 965 words - Angst/Smut

"Is Sarah here?"  
  
Danny frowned at his ex, the usual chipper attitude and sense of ease gone from her expression. They had just put Leo to bed together since she dropped him off so late and now, she was lingering by the door rather than rushing home to catch up on whatever reality show she was into at the moment. "No, she's out of town until tomorrow."  
  
Mindy nodded and stared down at her shoes for just a second before she cautiously stepped out of her heels. She kicked the shoes to the side and then lifted the skirt of her dress, hooking her fingers in the lace of her panties and pushing them down her thighs.  
  
"Whoah, Min," he breathed out, his eyes glued to her. "What are you doing?"  
  
Mindy kicked her panties aside and grabbed Danny's hand in hers, guiding him to the back of the couch. She unbuckled his belt and then pushed his pants down, dropping to her knees in front of him so she could take his cock in her mouth. He moaned when she began to suck on him, her fingers tickling his balls, and he grew hard in her mouth. His fingers pushed her hair out of her face and just before he was about to thrust into her at his own rhythm, she released him, standing up to stare into his eyes.  
  
"Fuck me, Danny," she said in between breaths.  
  
Danny couldn't read the expression in her eyes, but he knew something was severely wrong. He reached out for her, his hands resting on her cheeks, but she grabbed his wrists and dragged his hands down her body until they were under her skirt and between her legs.  
  
"Min, I shouldn't be- this isn't..."  
  
"Please," she whispered, feeling herself grow wet as he lightly stroked her.  
Danny slowly nodded and bent down to pick her up, her legs instantly wrapping around his waist. He carried her over to the dining room table and set her down on the cool wood. He bent his head down to kiss her, but she moved her head to the side, his lips falling to her cheek instead. She spread her legs and lifted her dress up to her waist, watching Danny run his length along her slit. She shuddered when the tip of him brushed her clit and then bit down on her lip hard when he pushed inside.  
  
As he began to move at a leisurely pace, Mindy growled and dug her nails into his neck. Her head lifted from his shoulder and she glared at him. "I said fuck me, goddamn it. Fuck me hard!"  
  
Danny felt an overwhelming sense of dread fill him, but he moved harder and faster inside of her, the sound of their skin slapping together growing louder and louder, echoing in their ears and throughout the apartment. It wasn't until he felt her come around him that he heard the sobs. He looked down and saw Mindy with one hand covering her mouth, tears tracking down her cheeks as her other handheld to his shoulder. Danny instantly pulled out and gathered her in his arms, cradling her body to him.  
  
"Mindy, what's wrong? Oh God, baby, I'm sorry." Tears filled his own eyes and he squeezed them shut, clinging to her as she cried into his neck.  
  
It took a few minutes, but she finally got her sobs under control and pulled away from him, pushing her dress back down around her hips modestly. She saw his slowly softening cock and bit her lip, reaching a handout to grab him.  
  
"Sorry, let me-"  
  
Danny pushed her hand away and tucked himself back into his pants. "What the hell is going on, Min?"  
  
Her eyes refused to meet his and she brought her hands to her lap, her fingers fidgeting. "I just- I needed something. I needed to feel you. To feel something."  
  
Danny's eyebrows raised, his throat tightening. "So, you're upset, and you decide the first thing you need from me is a pity fuck?"  
  
Mindy kept her gaze down. "No, I didn't mean-"  
  
"So fucking typical!" he exclaimed suddenly, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. "Why do you keep messing with my head like this?!"  
  
Mindy's head snapped up at that, but she made no comment, her mouth in a thin line.  
  
"I get it - I didn't tell you about Sarah. And I'm sorry I was not supportive of your fertility practice, but _come fucking on_ , Mindy. You can't possibly be this selfish? You can't think that coming in here and having your way with me is going to instantly make you feel better? Make you feel like you accomplished something today?"  
  
She watched him pace, his face red with anger and exhaustion. Her body felt cold even though it was flush from her orgasm and she wiped at the tears still falling from her eyes.  
  
"I'm so lonely, Danny," she said, her voice thick. "And you - you're like home for me. Being around you makes me feel safe. And for the past few weeks I just feel like I've been falling endlessly into something that wasn't familiar and I got scared. I wanted to- to feel s-safe again."  
  
He watched her shoulders shake as she began to cry harder and a few tears slipped from his own eyes, but he didn't go to her. "I love you, Min, but I'm not your home anymore."  
  
She nodded, biting back another sob. After a minute, she hopped down from the table on shaky legs and grabbed her discarded panties off the floor, throwing them into her purse. "I'm sorry."  
  
He watched her walk out, the sound of the door closing behind her feeling like a gunshot to his chest.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more post-finale with a throwback to 4x14 "Will They Or Won't They"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M - 448 words - Fluff & Hurt/Comfort

"Since we're talking about sexcapades while we were broken up..."  
  
"What? Are we? All I said was Ben was mediocre at best when it came to oral sex."  
  
Danny brought the hand that was tracing up and down her bare back to her mouth, keeping her from talking more. "Please, let me finish."  
  
"Finish what? Are you hard again? Are you on medication, Danny? Did you pop a Viagra?!"  
  
His whole hand covered her mouth this time and he rolled on top of her, his eyes intense. Incidentally, he was hard again, but it had nothing to do with any medication. "Will you please shut up for one second? I'm trying to tell you something."  
  
Mindy's lips formed into a pout behind his hand and her eyebrows knit together. Slowly she nodded, allowing him to continue.  
  
"Well, right after we broke up, but we were still kind of having sex, there was that night you found someone's lipstick in my bathroom cabinet." He took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts. "So, the girl I slept with, we had only been on like two dates-"  
  
Mindy ripped his hand off her mouth. "Why are you telling me this? Now?"  
  
Danny raised his eyebrow. "So, you can tell me the exact measurements of your ex-husband's penis, but I can't tell you of one fling I had 2 years ago?"  
  
Mindy pouted and then let out a grumbled "fine" under her breath.  
  
"So, we had been on two dates and on the third, I offered for her to come up and have a drink before we went out to eat. Well, she pounced on me the second I opened the door, and I was so desperate to get you out of my mind that I went with it. The second I pushed into her and I realized it wasn't you and that it might never be you again, I just started crying. At first, she thought it was hot that sex made me so emotional, but then I became a huge blubbering mess, and I wasn't even hard anymore. She yelled at me, got dressed, and left. I guess in her haste her lipstick fell out of her bag."  
  
Mindy was quiet for a moment, looking up at him with an unreadable expression. Danny began to quietly panic, waiting for her to say something, but it quickly dissipated when she cupped his face and closed the small distance between them and pressed her lips lightly to his. Danny sighed against her mouth and felt his muscles relax, his body molding to hers.  
  
She broke the kiss, her nails lightly scratching at the back of his neck. "I love you," she whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> missing scene from 3x05 "The Devil Wears Lands' End"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rated M - 322 words - Smut/Humor

" _Don't you think I deserve a reward for that little performance?_ "  
  
His eyebrows shot up and he took in her sultry expression as she bit her bottom lip. He took off his seat belt and shifted over to her, cupping her jaw as he captured her lips. He wasted no time in tucking his hand under the skirt of her sparkly dress, his fingers slipping beneath the gusset of her pink panties to find her already soaked. She whimpered as he teased her and he dragged his mouth down her chin to her throat.  
  
"Mm, Danny," she gasped. Her hands grabbed his head, and she pushed his head down her body. "Go down on me. I want your tongue."  
  
Danny felt his cock twitch in his pants, but kept his attention on her, knowing he would get his later. He pushed her skirt up to her hips as Mindy lifted her leg to plant her foot on the edge of the seat and dipped his head down at an awkward angle. He pulled the panties to the side and slid two fingers into her, his tongue flicking against the hood of her clit.  
  
Mindy grunted and held his head between her legs, bucking against his mouth. "More, Danny. Eat me!"  
  
Danny maneuvered his head in a way that gave him easier access to her lips, her thong somehow now partially around his head, yet still on her body. He gained full access to her throbbing clit and sucked it between his lips, his fingers now pumping faster inside of her.  
  
"Ah! Ah, oh fuck!" Mindy gasped, coming hard and then a peaceful smile covered her lips. " _Oh my God_. _Whoa, nelly_..."  
  
The police lights flickered behind them and Danny quickly lifted his head, her panties tearing from her body and falling around his neck.  
  
" _Ma'am, you know you've been parked here for 15 minutes? And sir, what is that around your neck?_ "


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> future drabble silly times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T - 259 words - Humor

"Oh my God. Ew, what is happening?"  
  
Danny and Mindy broke apart from their impromptu make out session against the kitchen counter to see their fourteen-year-old son sleepily trudging down the stairs.  
  
"Ex-squeeze you," Mindy glared, keeping her arms around Danny's neck. "I have every right to kiss my husband any time I want in my own home."  
  
"Believe me, I know," Leo groused as he plopped into the stool at the counter island. "As if having both your parents be OBGYN's and explaining the miracles of childbirth to you at a very young age wasn't enough to help me make right choices when it comes to my relationships with girls, then hearing them have sex _constantly_ definitely would."  
  
Danny blushed and Mindy scoffed, opening her mouth to retort when his words finally hit her and she moved away from Danny to stare her son down. "Relationships? With an S? Plural? Who are these girls?"  
  
"Okay," Danny grabbed his wife's hips and pulled her away towards the coffee pot that finally dinged to signal it was ready for consumption. "Mindy, drink your coffee. Leo, eat your breakfast. And no more talk about sex before 8 am, please."

* * *

  
"Are we really that loud when we have sex?" Mindy asked as she and Danny got ready for bed.  
  
"I mean, _you're_ really loud..."  
  
Mindy threw a pillow at him in mock anger. "Like I can control it." When Danny only smirked proudly in response as he tossed the pillow back on the bed, she scoffed. "Danny! Stop looking so smug."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU future quarantine drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T - 835 words - Fluff/Humor

"Holy shit... _Holy shit_. Holy shit!"  
  
Danny heard the distant cries of his wife and rolled out of bed, padding barefoot into the kitchen to see her standing in front of the calendar they have on the fridge.  
  
Feeling his presence behind her, Mindy raised a shaky finger to the date. "Danny, it's happened. It's official. Quarantine has broken me."  
  
"What?" Danny scratched his belly, noting it wasn't as tight as it was 4 months ago before the entire world practically shut down. "Min, its 6 am. How are you even awake?"  
  
Mindy ignored his jab at her preference for sleeping the day away and tapped the calendar again. "It’s the 17th! I haven't had my period for two months. I have officially hit menopause. I'm hot all the damn time, my boobs fuckin' hurt, I'm fatter than ever-"  
  
"Hey, you are not fat. You're-"  
  
"I would think very long and hard before you finish that sentence."  
  
Danny closed his mouth, the glare in her eyes enough to keep him from continuing. He walked over and peered at the date on the calendar and frowned. "Huh. You said two months?"  
  
Mindy nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "And the last one was spotty. I should have noticed the signs!"  
  
"Min," Danny turned to her, his hands resting on her hips. "What did we do the entire first month of quarantine?"  
  
Mindy frowned, not understanding his question. "We spent the day helping Leo with his online classes and then when we got bored of Netflix, we fu-Oh my God..." She stopped abruptly, her eyes widening as the realization dawned upon her features. "Holy shit!"  
  
"Mom, I want breakfast." Leo said as he trekked down the stairs in his Iron Man pajamas.  
  
"Leo, can't you see mom is having a crisis right now?!" Mindy shrieked.  
  
The seven-year-old stared up at his parents for a moment. "Uh, no?"  
  
Mindy threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "Why was I cursed with the two _most_ _insensitive_ men in this world?!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I don't even know what that word means."  
  
Danny patted Leo on the shoulder and told him to sit at the counter as he got some cereal out from the cabinet. "Min, we need to get a test and find out for sure."  
  
"Well no shit, Sherlock!" Her eyes widened and she held her hands up at the look of shock on her husband's and son's faces. "Sorry, I'm sorry. Hormones."  
  
Two hours later, Danny returned home from the corner convenience store and ripped off his plane black mask, tossing it next to his keys on the little table by the door. Leo was sitting at the dining room table with his schoolwork out in front of him and Mindy's laptop, partaking in his Zoom class. Danny walked to the bedroom and opened the door to see their bed covered in what looked like every single article of clothing Mindy owned. He watched as Mindy came hopping out of the closet, trying desperately to zip up what she used to deem her 'fat jeans' and failing miserably.  
  
"Uhh, Min?"  
  
She looked up at him and let out a huff of frustration. "Nothing. Fits. _Nothing_! How did I not realize this before?!"  
  
Not realizing it was a rhetorical question, Danny answered, "because you've been wearing my sweatpants every day since we've been on lockdown?"  
  
Mindy yanked off her jeans and threw them at Danny's head. She walked over to him and grabbed the plastic bag from his hands and made her way to the bedroom door before Danny caught her around the waist.  
  
"You can't go out there!" he exclaimed as she struggled against him.  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"Leo is doing his Zoom class! You're in your underwear and a sports bra!"  
  
"He's across the room! They won't see a thing!"  
  
She somehow slipped out of his arms and was through the door before he could grab her again.  
  
"Mommy! Everyone can see you!"  
  
Danny wiped a hand down his face when he heard Mindy scream and then the telltale sound of the bathroom door slamming closed.

* * *

  
"Hmmm..."  
  
"Will you stop saying that?"  
  
"What else do you want me to say?"  
  
"I don't know, but your lack of words for once is freaking me out way more than the result of these tests."  
  
Mindy continued to stare at the three positive pregnancy tests sitting on the bathroom sink. "So, I'm pregnant."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"And I'm approximately three months along?"  
  
"Seems about right."  
  
"And I'm already as big as a whale."  
  
"Min-"  
  
She spun around to look at him. "No, Dan, seriously. _Look_ at this." She grabbed his hands and placed them on her rounded belly. "I know women typically show quicker during their second pregnancy, but I already look way more along than I am."  
  
Danny caressed her bare belly, realizing how taught the skin was beneath his palm. "So, you think you're further along?"  
  
Mindy swallowed loudly and shook her head. "I think we're having twins."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two small arguments/conversations between Leo, Danny, and Mindy - I just love family dynamics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G - 117 words - Humor

"Mommy's not eating her broccoli."  
  
"Mommy is an adult."  
  
"Min, eat your broccoli."  
  
"I will not be bullied by my four-year-old and my husband to eat a tiny tree, Danny."  
  
"You should be setting an example for him!"  
  
"What example? I've been trying to push sugar on this kid for years, but you've brainwashed him!"

* * *

"Your son got sent to the principal's office today."  
  
"Why is he only _my_ son when he's in trouble, but when he scores the winning touchdown at a football game, he's _your_ son?"  
  
"Really, Min? Which one of us is on the no-fly list? Which one of us is banned from Lincoln Center? Which one of us-"  
  
"Okay, okay, I get it!"  
  



	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> found this today from like, October... lol just pwp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Explicit - 720 words - Smut

The bed was squeaking with the force of their movements, the headboard banging rhythmically against the brick wall of his bedroom. Her leg was thrown over his shoulder, his cock so deep in her it was on the brink of painful. Her nails clawed at his back and shoulders, the sounds escaping her pornographic and loud. When he added grinding to his thrusts and a swirl of his hips, her leg began to shake uncontrollably and her breathing seized. 

Danny watched her lose control of her body, groaning at sight of sheer pleasure crossing over her face and continued to push through her orgasm, holding off on his own release as she trapped his dick between her legs. He stopped when she finally caught her breath and let her drop her leg before rolling over so she was straddling him. 

"Come on, baby," he breathed out. "Grind on me." 

Mindy slowly lifted her body, her fingers splayed across his chest for balance. She looked down at him dreamily, her knees digging into the mattress and she began to grind down, slowly at first and then gradually speeding up. Her back bowed forward, her hair dropping past her waist and covering her breasts. Her clit ground into his groin and Danny felt it when she came again, her body lifting off his as she cried out, shaking and panting. Her release dripped onto him and Danny quickly sat up to catch her before she fell over to the side. He held her in his lap, letting her gather herself for a moment as he pushed her hair away from her face, revealing her breasts. 

He dipped his head down as she wrapped her arms around his neck lazily and he captured a nipple between his lips. He felt her shudder in his embrace when his tongue laved over the rock hard pebble and then it was his turn to cry out when she lowered herself back down on his dick. She scraped her nails through his hair and arched her back, Danny's hips thrusting up into her over and over. When he finally came, he bit down hard and Mindy shrieked, tugging at his hair. 

Realizing what he did, Danny tried soothing the sore skin with his tongue and Mindy moaned, pushing his head away. Her mouth descended on his, their lips barely brushing before their tongues sought each other out to play. 

"Mmm, fuck," Mindy sighed when they parted. Her legs felt detached from her body and the ache between her legs became prominent as he still sat limp inside her. 

Danny smiled and dropped his head to her chest, listening to her heart beat for a moment and then gasped, leaning away from her. "Shit, Min, you're bleeding." 

Mindy looked down at her breast, seeing a faint drop of red on her nipple and frowned. "Yeah, that kind of hurt." 

Danny extricated himself from within her and layed her back against the pillows, his thumb brushing the bruised skin. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to-" 

"It's okay," she smiled, grabbing his hand and directing it to her other breast. "It hurt, but it was also really fucking hot." 

He saw the sincerity in her eyes, but continued to frown, upset with himself. He pecked her mouth and then jumped off the bed, claiming he would return in a minute as he left the bedroom. He came back with an ice cube and crawled back over her body. 

Mindy shivered, already prepared to whine that she was fine, but then he pushed the ice cube between his lips, suckling on it for a few moments before he crawled back over her. He ducked his head down and she felt his cool tongue on her nipple again, barely brushing her flesh. Mindy smiled. trembling at his gentle touch and the cold temperate of the ice soothing her. She watched him delicately take care of her, her heart feeling like it was floating in her chest. Once the ice was fully melted and her nipple slightly numb, Danny pulled back after placing one last kiss on her. 

He lowered himself beside her and she turned her body into him, snuggling against his shoulder. Danny held her to him, his fingers caressing her back. 

"Thank you, baby," she muttered into his neck. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mindy leaving Danny in season 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated K - 620 words - Angst

"What... What are you doing?" 

She swallowed hard, the tears already building and blurring her vision. She had one bag packed already and was starting on the second. She had hoped she would have been done by the time he came back from the gym so she didn't have to drag this out further. She turned slowly and when she saw the dejected expression on his face, it took everything in her to not breakdown into sobs right then. 

He knew what she was doing. 

The air in the room was thick with tension and heartbreak. Mindy twisted her fingers together nervously and she saw Danny try and fail many times to say something. His tears had already started to drip down his cheeks and his hands were clenched into fists at his sides. After a few minutes of them silently staring at each other, Danny finally took in a shuddering breath, clearing his throat. 

"Is Leo here?" he uttered softly. 

Mindy shook her head, biting her bottom lip. "My mom came up for the weekend so he's at the... my apartment with her." 

He nodded slowly, his gaze falling to the floor. "I, uh... I know you're not happy with me, but I didn't think..." He couldn't finish his thought, the self-hatred practically seeping from his pores. "I'm sorry I'm not enough." 

"Danny." His name on her lips came out as a wrenching sob and the tears finally fell. She feebly tried to wipe them away, but they kept coming. 

Danny surged forward, his hands cupping her cheeks and she was suddenly transported back to the first time they kissed on the plane. And then she remembered the time he first told her he loved her in the bathroom at work after he revealed he was Andy. And then she remembered the way he told her she was strong, his fingers caressing her cheek as she was giving birth to their son on the subway. It all seemed like a lifetime ago. 

"Please don't," he whimpered. "Please, Min. You and Leo are all I have. You- you can't... I don't know what I'll... _Please_." 

Mindy lifted her arms and grabbed his wrists, weakly pushing his hands away from her face. She laced her fingers through his and pressed their foreheads together, sniffling with him and gathering the words in her head that she wanted to say. 

"Danny, I love you so much..." she began, willing her voice to sound stronger that she felt. "It's not that you're not enough. You're everything, but," she hiccupped and squeezed his fingers between hers. "I can't pretend to be happy for the rest of my life so you can have everything you want. I have dreams, too. They include you and Leo and I'm willing to make sacrifices to reach them, but you're not willing to make sacrifices for me. For us." 

She could tell he had more to say, things to throw back at her to refute her statements, but he held it all in. She wished he would blow up at her. She knew how to talk to overreative Danny, but he was retreating into himself and she didn't know what to do or say. 

After a moment, Danny extracted his hands from hers and Mindy felt a sudden cold shiver run down her spine. He wiped his eyes, and stepped back, gathering himself. "I can't be here when you-" he pointed to her suitcases and dropped his chin to his chest. "I'm, uh, gonna go for a walk." 

"Danny," she whispered, shaking. 

"I love you, Min," he said quickly, looking her in the eyes. "I love you." 

Mindy wrapped her arms around herself and tore her gaze away. "I know."


End file.
